


"this is why we can't have nice things!"

by lixaus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, end fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixaus/pseuds/lixaus
Summary: small woolix oneshot from the "this is why we can't have nice things!" prompt





	"this is why we can't have nice things!"

okay, felix wasn’t the  _ clumsiest  _ person in the world… but that didn’t make him the least clumsiest person out of the group. in fact, most people considered changbin to be the clumsiest, but nope, they’d be wrong. it’s felix! jisung is a close second, however.

 

this time though, felix just  _ knew _ he had messed up. here he was, holding the broken pieces of woojin’s beloved cat vase. he stood there, frozen, because what the hell do you do in that situation? all he wanted to do was pick up the piece of paper that had fallen between the desk and the wall! he had moved the desk a little, when  _ crash _ , the vase was on the ground, completely shattered.

 

felix could feel himself near tears. how would he explain this to woojin? he didn’t want to get yelled at, would the elder be disappointed in him? not only did he feel ashamed in himself, but he felt so disappointed in himself.

 

he didn’t have much time to think before someone walked in, making felix hold his breath. he saw the other in the corner of his eye.  _ woojin. _ of course.

 

“my vase broke? geez felix, this is why we can’t have nice things!” woojin was being completely sarcastic about it. he didn’t really care about the vase being broke, he could easily buy another one. it was only $5 on amazon, anyways.

 

as he took a step forward, he noticed felix was shaking, holding back a sob as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“wait- felix? are you okay? it didn’t cut you, did it—?”

 

“i-i’m sorry,” felix stuttered out, biting his quivering bottom lip. he didn’t want to make eye contact with the other- he just  _ knew _ he was mad at him.

 

“felix. felix, baby, it’s okay! you didn’t get hurt, right? why are you crying?” woojin’s tone immediately softened, his hands going to cup felix’s face, trying to study the emotion in his eyes.

 

“you’re… y-you’re mad at me. i didn’t mean to break the vase, i- i just- i dropped something, a-and—“ felix couldn’t hold back the sob, immediately jerking his head away, being too ashamed to look at the other.

 

woojin’s heart softened, and he quickly pulled the other into a tight hug. felix’s arms weakly wrapped around the other, his face hidden in his neck, crying.

 

“i’m so sorry- please don’t be mad-“

 

“felix, i’m not mad, okay? i can literally buy a new one easily. you didn’t mean to break it, i know.. i know you’re sorry, okay? i forgive you! come here…”

 

woojin’s voice was soft, knowing that if he spoke too loudly that he’d upset felix more. he pulled felix down onto the couch, letting the younger lay on him, his arms still wrapped around him. they were cuddling, and woojin adjusted them to where they were laying down.

 

“are.. you sure you’re not mad at me?” felix’s voice was heavy, him pulling his head up to wipe his eyes.

 

“i promise, felix. i couldn’t get mad over something that dumb, okay?” one of woojin’s hands went to cup his cheek, making eye contact with the other. woojin studied his eyes, trying to calm him down just by looks, but felix just laid back down, his chest pressed against woojin’s.

 

“okay…” felix’s voice was soft- it sounded like he had finally began to calm down. yeah, he kinda felt stupid for getting so upset over this, but woojin made him feel warm. he felt the other rub his back reassuringly, and felix couldn’t help but smile a little when woojin kissed the top of his head.

 

woojin wasn’t mad at him, and felix ended up feeling happier and safer in his arms.

  
  
  



End file.
